Caught In The Middle
by narugaaralover
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a hanyou born of both vampire and lycan bloodlines.Never having been forced to transform,Sakura does not know how powerful she truly is.After years of hiding,she is exposed and both sides want her for themselves.Will she answer their call
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

**Caught In The Middle**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I only wish I did.

Summary: Haruno Sakura is a hanyou born of both vampire and lycan bloodlines. Never having been forced to transform, Sakura does not know how powerful she truly is. After years of hiding, she is exposed and both sides want her for themselves. Will she answer their calls? And when she transforms will she be able to turn back?

Pairings: Neji/TenTen, Shikamaru/Ino, (more to come later)

**Prologue: In the Beginning**

Haruno Sakura is your average teenager, **not**! She is something else, something _different_. Sakura is a hanyou, of vampire and lycan blood. This gives her the advantages of both species, but none of their weaknesses. She is immune to sunlight, does not need blood to survive, can resist a full moon, and can successfully blend in with both species without giving herself away.

Sakura was the result of a secret marriage between the Lycan Crown Prince and a Vampire Elite. The two thousand year feud had made them enemies, but they had fallen in love. Fleeing when their secret got out, they left for the country where the figured they'd be safe, at least for a while.

Both vampires and lycans alike sought after the couple to kill them before a child could be born. It had been prophesied that if ever such a child was born, they would have immense power and could potentially cause the downfall of both races.

At the tender age of five, Sakura came home from spending the night at a classmate's house to find her parents' mangled bodies in the living room. Remembering what her parents had told her to do if his ever happened, Sakura got busy.

Sakura got out her book bag and stuffed it with the most important family treasures. A family photo album, Death Through The Ages: A Vampire's Guide To History, A Century of Servitude: The Blood Feud, parents' wedding bands, mom's jewelry, silver stakes, holy water, extra strength garlic extract (if added to holy water it is deadly), all the emergency cash, dad's handgun with a box of silver bullets filled with silver nitrate, three silver daggers, her parents wedding certificate, and her birth records. Grabbing a bottle of water and a box of snack bars on her way out the door, Sakura fled.

With the death of her parents, Sakura knew that vampires and lycans alike would be searching for them and her, when they realized that she existed.

The two most valuable items were on her person. An ancient skeleton key, the Death Key, opened up the lycan royal treasury vault. Without it the funds, ancient text documents, and all of their blueprints for their building, etc… were inaccessible. Not even by force could the treasury be accessed.

The other item was an amulet belonging to her mother's clan. As the last surviving member, her mother alone held the power of the amulet. It was made from sterling silver, rubies, and onyx. It was called the Gateway Amulet, and for good reason. Only through it could the most important, secretive, and specialized areas be accessed. The treasury vault, Ancient Texts Library, advanced research labs, weapons armory, and all of the primary underground escape routes. So without it the vampires would be at a loss.

Sakura made a beeline for Tokyo. She figured in a city that big anyone could disappear. Shortly after arriving, however, she was attacked by a group of vampires looking for a snack. Using her water gun (filled with holy water), Sakura managed to kill one of them, and mortally wound two others before she tripped and twisted her ankle. As the leader was closing in for the kill, a group of vampire hunters arrived and he was quickly dispatched.

Their leader, recognized Sakura immediately. Her pink hair was distinctive to the women of the Sarutobi clan. Grabbing her, she was brought back to headquarters. Only the organization's leader, Tsunade, was told the true story of her origins.

From that point on Sakura was raised as an assassin for vampires, lycans, and the occasional corrupt human.

Being part lycan allowed her to keep up with their deadly claws.

Being part vampire, allowed her to enter blood raves without being detected. She was one of a kind and for 17 years and her identity had thus far remained a secret.

**Sigh, until now…**

Wahoo!!! Oi, this is my first fic that deals with vampire and lycans. Please enjoy, RxR!

Terms to Know:

Lycan werewolf


	2. Discovered

**Chapter 1: Discovered**

"Sakura get your ass up! Tsunade-sama needs to speak with you immediately!" Shizune yelled over the room com.

Pushing the response button Sakura replied,

"Coming!"

Rushing out of her room and running down three flights of stairs, Sakura burst into Tsunade's office. Upon seeing the other occupants, however, she backed up against the far wall, drew her guns, and hissed venomously.

"What the hell are _**they**_ here for?"

The two figures, who'd turned around when she'd burst through the door, were staring at her in shock. Turning toward Tsunade-sama, the vampire spoke,

"So the rumors are indeed true; there was a child from that union. Amazing, so she's hanyou correct?

"Hai Hyuuga-san"

The lycan spoke then,

"So she's powerful?"

"Hai, Hatake-san"

Finally getting her voice back, Sakura having got an uneasy feeling from listening to them talk, spoke.

"Tsu-chan, why are _**they**_ here? Why am _**I**_ here? Why aren't they _**dead**_? Can I _**kill**_ them? _**Please**_?"

The two visitors froze in place at the malice in her voice, as chills went down their spines upon the joy she expressed when she mentioned killing them.

"They are here because of TenTen and Ino, they're not dead because they've come as emissaries, you're here because what needs to be discussed directly involves you, and iie you may not kill them That's an order Sakura..."

"I still say you should have let me sanitize them. Friends or not those **bitches** jeopardized my entire existence."

"Sanitize them?" Hyuuga-san questioned.

"Kill them, anyways," Tsunade said upon seeing the horrified looks on her visitors' faces, "Hatake-san and Hyuuga-san are here to speak with you. I'm only here as a monitor to ensure things don't get out of hand."

Warily, Sakura placed her weapons back into their holsters and slowly made her way over to where Tsunade and the others were sitting. Pointing to the lycan, Hatake-san, she spoke,

"You first, explain your reason for being here."

"Very well, as you should already know your father was our crown prince and as such heir to the throne. Last month your grandfather, Shinohara Haruno, died at the age of 78.

Since his death, your step-grandmother, Takiko has been wielding the royal authority of our people, even though she has no true authority in which to do so. I am here to request that you return and take the throne as is your birthright. As former advisor to the king, I pray you would consider doing so."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then the elders request the return of the _Death Key_, should you possess it."

"Never! I will never hand over the key to **their** _kind_. I will, however, _**consider**_ your first request. I will also be reinstating you as royal advisor and you will be my stand in for the time being."

Hyuuga Hiashi was frozen in place. If she had the Death Key, then maybe she did indeed have the Gateway Amulet as well.

"Your turn Hyuuga-san," Sakura said turning toward him.

"Well before I begin do you have—_**forget it, I won't give it to you or to your elders. Now please begin.**__"_

"Very well, since that was the elders' only request I'm _technically_ finished. However, I do have a personal request to make of you. It would seem that a while back you rescued my eldest daughter from some lycans who were intent on killing her. My eldest daughter is very shy and freezes up when attacked. She was very impressed with your skills and asked me to see if you would consider becoming her companion/bodyguard."

Sakura had an inkling of who his daughter was, but wanted her inkling confirmed.

"Who's your daughter?"

Just then, before he could reply, the door opened and in she walked.

"Ah, here she is. This is my daughter H—_**Hinata-chan! How are you doing? Hyuuga-san is your father?**__"_

"_Hai"_

"Sakura," Tsunade asked questioningly, "I was under the distinct impression that you disliked vampires?"

"Well, Hinata-chan is different… She's a hanyou, like me. Her mother was human though. She can tolerate small amounts of sunlight and needs human food in addition to blood. As for your request Hyuuga-san, I would love to be Hinata's bodyguard; it'll give us some time to hang out.

Since you would probably be killed on site should try to leave without either myself or Tsunade as an escort, you are all welcome to stay the night.

Hatake-san you may leave in the morning to return to the lycan stronghold. Until further word from me, you are also in charge of lycan affairs. You are to send me monthly updates via Tsunade, understood? As for the dowager bitch queen, you can kill her, or do with her as you please.

Tomorrow evening, Hyuuga-san, Hinata, and I will be," Sakura shudders, "going to the Vampire Underground."

Pausing to take a couple of deep breathes, Sakura turned toward Tsunade,

"I have a huge favor to request of you: The individual in question won't like the request, so could you please invent a mission or something as an excuse?"

Smirking, Tsunade responded,

"You want Silver Snake to accompany you?"

"Hai"

"Okay, I'll tell her you need a bodyguard. That should be realistic enough, considering where you plan on going. She still isn't going to like it, but she'll accept it because of you."

Hyuuga-san and Hatake-san froze, Silver Snake? Silver Snake was one of he most ruthless vampire and lycan assassins around as well as a weapons master. Very little information was known about her because her past was a mystery.

"Umm…if you don't mind my asking, who is Silver Snake?"

Tsunade smirked before answering Hyuuga-san's question,

"Anko, Mitarashi Sarutobi Anko"

Wahoooo…..chapter 1 is finished. Please **R**x**R**.

**Terms to Know:**

-sama master; someone of higher status or rank

Hanyou half-breed; someone of mixed parentage

Hai yes

Iie no

-san basic polite honorific

-chan close female friend; best friend or relative generally


End file.
